1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reed accordions and more specifically to a reed accordion having a new order of sounds and a mechanical system for selectively playing the new sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional reed accordions utilize only four orders of sounds for each register, and the pre-tuned reeds that produce the sounds are located at the rear and top surface of the accordion's sounding chamber. In a conventional system, the reeds are opened and closed by a classical key lever which is well-known in the art.
While conventional accordions provide an adequate sound system, the inventor has found that the use of six pre-tuned reeds which produce six sounds for each register provides a more melodious sound similar to that of an organ. The inventor has also designed a mechanical linkage system which is compatible with a classical key lever and which permits the two additional sound to be selectively used or not used in combination with the classical four sounds.